1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to technique in which a first control unit and a second control unit connected to the first control unit via a signal line are provided, and the second control unit on/off controls power supply to the first control unit.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, power control devices in which a main CPU and a sub CPU are communicatively connected to each other via a PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) and power supply to the main CPU is on/off controlled by the sub CPU have been used. In the power control device, in order to prevent a current from flowing from the sub CPU to the main CPU in a state where power supply to the main CPU is cut off, a connection terminal between the main CPU and the sub CPU is held in a high-impedance state.